Dedication
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: A collection of short one-shots featuring reader x gabriel, reader x balthazar, and some gabriel x balthazar.


These don't really have any order to them.

reader x Gabriel

reader x Balthazar

Balthazar x Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gabriel, Balthazar, Hetalia characters, AC/DC, the song 'highway to hell', Dean, or any other reference made.

~XxX~

You were best friends with Gabriel as he was the only angel which did not listen to God or Lucifer. A trickster, but able to understand your own position.

Balthazar had been a acquaintance of your in heaven, but now he was on Earth, it changed to friendship. You three were now inseparable.

"Darling, there you are. I was trying to find you for ages."

The French accented words drawled out as you felt an arm around your waist. They had a slightly amused tone as the blue-eyed man looked at the male before you. The one who has been flirting with you for the last few minutes. The man looked rejected but didn't make any signs of leaving or giving up. After a few more failed attempt Balthazar flicked his finger. The man spun around and strode off as if a puppet on strings.

"Humans never know when to quit, do they?"

You didn't say anything, kissing his cheek as thanks. He led you away from the crowds before scooping you up and flying away. On top of the world you softly kissed his lips. He kissed you back, careful to make sure you wouldn't fall. It was soft, sweet, and full of promise. He didn't break that promise.

~XxX~

Everything was covered in a dazzling glow from the sun. The ocean nearby, plenty of wine to enjoy. Gabriel popped candies in his mouth, which were clearly from present times. You sipped wine, both of you dressed up slightly. You wore a white dress which reached your knees, being ruffled by the soft winds in the Adriatic. Gabriel wore a dress shirt and matching pants, simply because jeans weren't yet created in this era.

Nearby, far enough that they were unheard, but still in view, Balthazar sat and was looking up at a women. He was smiling but it was clearly dropped soon enough. The French women stormed off, cursing loudly enough that everyone could here her call Balthazar a pervert and a 'demon-worshipper, smiting the good name of God'.

Gabriel laughed his head off, hardly able to contain himself. You sat down next to Balthazar and gave him a small smile.

"You could go back in time and try again."

"Not worth it. And no women will be."

He laid down on the sandy ground, his fingers tracing down your showing back in lazy patterns. He spoke the rest in his mind, 'but a certain angel is very much worth it all'.

You didn't have the heart to remind him you could read his mind. Especially not when Gabriel hugged him and told his 'lil bro' to be happy again. Family and friends, what else could be said about you three?

~XxX~

You sat in the church with Gabriel and another pagan god you forgot the name of. All three of you didn't pray, you couldn't. To who? And they wouldn't have the power to stop it.

Bloody soldiers were all around you, making you feel sick. To protect this race, these humans. All they did was fight with each other.

You helped clean a wound before a familiar voice was heard. Balthazar was stitching close a wound on a French soldier, and you helped the Canadian one to their feet.

"We can't save them. They'll die." Gabriel stood before you two and you nodded.

"I know, Gabriel. But, I have to try. This race was left in our hands. We can't ignore their suffering."

Gabriel didn't say anything but soon got on his own knees. He grumbled as he worked, as did Balthazar. But after one look at your pained expression, they fell quiet.

For each soldier of the Allied you three healed, you helped a soldier on the Axis side. None of you would pick favourites among the humans. And by the time you were coated in blood and ripped flesh which did not belong to you, Gabriel and Balthazar snapped in sync.

The calendar told of a date five years later, and you were cleaned up. You laid in bed between both angels and stroked both their heads absentmindedly.

They would never let anybody get between you three again. Not even an entire race or a world war.

~XxX~

You sat in a throne fit for the Queen of England, adorned in gold and jewels. Balthazar sat next to you, holding your hand and kissing it. The King of France and his wife. He'd change the timeline back to normal after.

Just like how Gabriel would bring you back to reality after he kissed you in the centre of Atlantis. His sweet tasting lips not leaving yours until the you two were submerged in water.

They made sure you'd always have the best. There was no hurdles they couldn't cross to get there.

~XxX~

"Is he serious?!"

"Balthazar, no!"

The French angel turned around and blew you both kisses before doing the unthinkable. He jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"This is to piss you off, Dean. And a shout out to my special friend over there. And my little diva."

Balthazar pointed at you and Gabriel with a wink. Fans screamed around the stage and you looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I the diva or are you?"

"Nah, the diva is up there singing with AC/DC."

"The fans like him..."

"'Cause he's French."

You playfully pushed Gabriel aside before running on stage and kissed Balthazar. The French angel winked at the fangirls before kissing you back. Within seconds the song changed and you two let the original singer take over.

"I'm on the highway to hell~!"

This time it was Gabriel with the voice-over, practically quoting Balthazar but saying it himself to gain pleasure in the words.

"And this is to piss you off, Winchesters!"

When Dean listened to a concert version of AC/DC's highway to hell, he thought he may have heard Gabriel's voice in the background talking about him. He simply shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and began to wish for a vacation. He needed it.

~XxX~

"Captain Bonnefoy [1] has nothing on me."

Balthazar stepped into the room with black boots, a light blue pirate's coat which reached his ankles, a pirate hat, and a sword attached to one of his hips on a low slung belt.

"Very cute, Balthazar. But Captain Kirkland still owns you. So does Captain Carriedo."

Balthazar merely shrugged then watched Gabriel step in dressed as Loki from the Avenger's movie.

"Personally, I'm much hotter then this wanna be."

You laughed at both of them dressing up until even your wings started quivering.

Balthazar and Gabriel cast each other looks before Gabriel snapped. You were in a rather skimpy halloween outfit and you frowned. Balthazar snapped again and all three of you were now in the bedroom.

They would always be a step ahead of you, huh?

~XxX~

Balthazar laid on the grass outside when Gabriel passed him. Gabriel plopped down beside him, lollipop in his mouth.

They both looked at the meteor without a word before Balthazar looked at you through the window. You were inside the building, not looking at or hearing them.

"It must have hurt. She actually fell."

"She's got us. Why should she miss heaven?"

Balthazar glanced at Gabriel then looked back at the sky.

"Because we all miss it. Miss our family. And this one isn't family. This is a partnership. A friendship. We certainly don't think of each other like family or this world as home."

"Unless you like incest... Because I personally don't mind it."

Gabriel rolled over Balthazar, looking down at the blue eyes as he pinned the angel down. An archangel's strength could easily overcome a mere angel's.

You glanced outside and saw both male angels in a rather compromising position. You did the only logical thing. You took plenty of photographic evidence then watched VERY closely, trying to remember each second of it.

~XxX~

The lake was calm, flowers over the surface and the rising moon a shimmer on the surface. You stood up, taking off your clothes and stepping into the water. It was cool on your flesh, the water clean and pure.

You heard a small splash and turned to see Balthazar standing up to his waist in the water. He came closer to you, a warm hand on your hip underneath the cold liquid as he was about to press his lips together.

Suddenly something pounced both of you, dragging you two and himself under the water. And through the slightly darkened waters, Gabriel was hugging you from behind. Balthazar then hugged you from the opposite end.

He kissed your cheek and then kissed Gabriel's forehead before resting his head on your shoulder. It felt surreal, suspended under the water for an easy hour, as nobody to physically breathe.

When you were going to swim up Gabriel snapped. The water's surface froze over and the archangel kissed the top of your head, floating above your body slightly.

You soon forgot which body belonged to who as you never felt so alive and in a dream as you staid trapped inside that lake.

~XxX~

"I love you,"

Your mouth felt dry, though you had just drunken wine, at the words spoken to you. The smell of candy lingered in the air past flickering candles. All three of you were in Pompeii, long before the volcanic explosion.

And in the romantic city, one of those males looked at you with a pleading expression. The other watched, somewhat surprised, as they saw their best friend beat them to the catch. When you kissed the before mentioned, the other eventually managed to smile. If you two were happy, so was he.

So who was he for you? Gabriel or Balthazar?

[1] Hetalia reference. In honesty, I think of Balthazar as France and England mixed together, with maybe a dash of Prussia and Spain for flavouring.

Oh, and he stole Francis's pirate uniform. He found it on Arthur's bedroom floor... 0.o


End file.
